Camiseta de Rayas
by Bubble.Gum.Powah
Summary: Porque Mello estaba seguro de que no había mejor imagen en el mundo que cuando esa estúpida camiseta de rayas caía al suelo... MattxMello


Siempre que se despertaba, lo primero que veía al abrir sus hermosos y fieros ojos azules era esa maldita camiseta en el suelo. Esa maldita camiseta de rayas en el suelo. Siempre que se despertaba, lo primero que percibía su vista, era la camiseta de rayas de Matt en el suelo.

Y eso, secretamente, le encantaba.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que pudo obtener esa preciosa imagen en su mente. Fue poco antes de la muerte de L. Hacia mucho frío, y caía una gran tormenta. A Mello nunca le habían gustado las tormentas, le traían demasiados malos recuerdos. Matt, como su mejor amigo, se dio cuenta de esto al poco tiempo de conocer a Mello. Por eso, cada vez que se formaba una gran tormenta, siempre le decía al rubio:

-Mello...Ven a mi cama conmigo.

Era un gesto inocente. O eso intentaba pensar Matt. La verdad es que las hormonas ya se habían revolucionado en su cuerpo, y hacía un par de meses que sabía lo que quería, quería a Mello. Lo quería demasiado... Lo quería carnalmente, con deseo de poseer el cuerpo del rubio, pero también había algo más profundo. No era un simple deseo de hacer gemir y chillar a su querido Mello-mal-temperamento, sino que ese deseo había nacido de otro sentimiento muchísimo más fuerte. Sí señoras y señores, hacía ya casi año y medio que Mail Jeevas, alias Matt, se había dado cuenta de que estaba profundamente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Por eso, a veces se le hacía tan difícil proponerle compartir cama, pero en esos momentos se preocupaba de el bienestar de Mello, y no de sus propios deseos.

-¿¡De verdad crees que voy a ir a tu cama, imbécil!-contestaba Mello siempre con orgullo cada vez que Matt le preguntaba.

Pero a los cinco minutos, Mello acababa accediendo y se metía, con una mirada asesina, dentro de la cama del pelirrojo. Matt sonreía internamente, y atrapaba a Mello en sus brazos. Y Dios...Mello odiaba admitirlo...Pero cómo le encantaba que Matt le hiciera eso.

Y siempre se quedaba ahí...Matt abrazando a Mello y mello acurrucado en los brazos del pelirrojo hasta la mañana siguiente. Pero esa noche...Aquella noche, algo iba a ser diferente.

Faltaba menos de un mes para la muerte de L (aunque claro, nadie se imaginaba eso) y una tormenta había comenzado.

Matt le hizo la pregunta de siempre a Mello, y se sorprendió al ver que el rubio aceptaba sin rechistar y sin insultar.

El pelirrojo lo abrazó como siempre, pero Mello se agarró de su pecho y se pegó totalmente a Matt, mientras apoyaba su carita en el pecho del ojiverde.

"¡OH, mierda!" pensó Matt mientras la cara se le ponía roja y ciertas partes de su anatomía reaccionaban a la aproximación exagerada de Mello. Matt estaba seguro de que Mello, de lo cerca que estaba, podía sentirlo...

Y entonces fue cuando lo notó. Mello había empezado a temblar, y es que el rubio había cogido fiebre y tenía mucho frío. Matt se olvidó al instante de sus necesidades y abrazó al rubio con más fuerza y más calidamente, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la espalda de Mello. Este, soltó un leve gemido de placer. "OH Dios...No hagas eso por favor...Si no..." Pero los pensamientos del pelirrojo se vieron cortados al notar que Mello había comenzado a besarle el cuello a la vez que iba bajando su mano desde su pecho hasta... Matt abrió los ojos de par en par. Mello se había detenido justo en la altura de su paquete. Estaba todo muy oscuro por la tormenta..No podía distinguir nada...

-¿Me dejas, por favor? -pidió mello en voz baja.

Matt se sorprendió aún más. Era la primera vez que Mello pedía algo, y mucho más añadiendo un "por favor". Ante la falta de negación del ojiverde, Mello lo tomó como un sí.

Metió su mano dentro de los pantalones de Matt, y comenzó a acariciar el miembro del pelirrojo.

Matt soltó un sonoro gemido...Dios...Le encantaba lo que Mello le estaba haciendo...Entonces el rubio comenzó a acariciarlo más rápidamente..

-M-Mello...Si sigues haciendo e-esto...N-no podré c-contenerme...-dijo Matt entre los gemidos de placer.

-No quiero que te controles Mail. -oyó decir a Mello con su tono autoritario de siempre.

Entonces un relámpago del cielo se coló por la venta iluminando temporalmente la habitación, y Matt quedó fascinado, En frente de él, se encontraba Mello, con los cabellos revueltos y con un sonrojo enorme causado por la pequeña fiebre que sufría y por la situación en la que se encontraba.

-OH...A la mierda, joder. -murmuró Matt rindiéndose.

No se supo quién rápidamente el primer paso, pero ambos dirigieron su boca a la del otro, poseyéndola, lamiéndola, mordiéndola, besándola...Las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaron y comenzaron a jugar por dominar al otro, dejando rastros e hilos de saliva en la boca de ambos. Entonces Matt ay se encontraba totalmente encima de Mello, con el rubio entre sus piernas, mientras sin romper el ferviente beso, sus manos comenzaban a desnudar al rubio para acariciar la piel que exponía.

Una vez totalmente desnudo el rubio, Matt comenzó a besar todo su cuerpo...Joder...Cómo amaba ese cuerpo...Mello alargó sus manos hacia la cabeza del pelirrojo, capturando la atención de este y haciendo que Matt le mirara fijamente a los ojos. Entonce Mello le retiró las goggles a Matt, y vio que el pelirrojo lo miraba con unos ojos ciegos por la pasión, unos ojos verdes llenos de lujuria, como los suyos azules.

Y ahí fue cuando Mello se incorporó un poco y ayudó a Matt a sacarse su camiseta de rayas por encima de la cabeza...Cayendo en el suelo.

Los ojos del rubio siguieron a la camiseta hasta que quedó depositada en el suelo. Era algo maravilloso...

Claro que cuando Matt se quito los jeans y la ropa interior, Mello sintió una gran excitación, Por supuesto que cuando Matt comenzó a dilatarlo con sus dedos Mello no podía parar de gemir al notar primero uno de los dígitos del pelirrojo, después otro y otro más dentro de su agujero. Obvio que cuando Matt comenzó a invadirle con su miembro metiéndolo poco a poco Mello comenzó a chillar de verdad y tuvo que ser callado por la boca del pelirrojo. Naturalmente que cuando el rubio se acostumbró a tener a Matt dentro de él, el pelirrojo comenzó a embestirlo cada vez más y más rápido y fuerte, llegando cada vez más adentro y haciéndolo enloquecer a la vez que oía al pelirrojo murmurar cosas sin sentido y gruñir de placer por la sensación de estrechez del ojiazul.

Pero Mello tenía que admitir, que cuando vio como esa camiseta caía al suelo, sabía lo que le esperaba, y sintió como si él fuera sólo de Matt, y Matt fuera solo de él.

Y es que, la camiseta rayada de Matt era el símbolo que más lo distinguía, quitando las estúpidas googles que tanto odiaba Mello o el cabello rojo. Por eso sintió que él era el dueño de Matt, porque le había quitado esa estúpida camiseta, y que el era de Matt por poseerlo.

Desde ese día, Mello se despertaba casi todos los días ( y a veces más de una vez al día) con la camiseta rayada en el suelo.

El tiempo pasó y con la muerte de L, Mello se fue del orfanato, dejando a Matt solo.

Fue un tiempo muy duro...pero cuando sus caminos volvieron a cruzarse...Fue cuestión de minutos antes de ver como esa camiseta rayada volvía a caer al suelo dejando el torso de Matt al descubierto.

Y de nuevo comenzaban los ritos de besos, caricias, mordiscos y de Matt poseyendo a Mello entrando dentro de él, y Mello poseyéndolo a él despojándolo de los signos que más lo distinguían: la camiseta rayada y las goggles.

Y otra vez Mello se despertaba con la imagen de la camiseta rayada en el suelo. Entonces, Mello sonreía, acurrucado en los brazos de Matt que seguía durmiendo, ambos desnudos, y decía como si la camiseta a rayas le estuviera mirando y oyendo a la vez que le devolvía la sonrisa:

-Me gustas más cuando estás en el suelo y no puesta en él...


End file.
